Glimpses 1: Fire and Ice
by Claire's Demons
Summary: A collection of unrelated DracoGinny drabbles and one-shots. WIP. You may also like Glimpses #2: Blood On My Hands
1. Chapter 1- Sparks Fly

**Glimpses**

**Chapter 1- Sparks Fly**  
**A collection of unrelated DracoGinny drabbles****and one-shots. (You may also like Glimpses #2: Grey Blood) WIP**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own anything!**

Draco felt thirsty so he reached out for a silver goblet of pumpkin juice. (Thankfully, the house-elves had resumed their normal standard of cooking shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts- the table was heaped with delicious food)

Ginny was about to pass the same goblet to Ron.

Their hands met, his fingers softly brushing against hers and causing a blush to rise in her cheeks, for some unfathomable reason.

Draco hastily retracted his arm and let Ginny take the goblet. Maybe the Battle had refined his manners somewhat, but anyway, he couldn't be rude to the sister of the man who'd saved his life... Twice.

She was surprised at his sudden politeness but smiled graciously anyway. It wasn't a time to pick petty fights with a Slytherin. Or anyone, for that matter.

As she turned away from him, Draco's subconscious vaguely noted that her eyes were a really pretty shade of chocolate brown.

**A/N: This is a really short chapter… But hey, you were already warned by the summary. Besides, I like writing drabbles :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Facade

**A/N: SilverShadowWriter provided the idea's skeleton. I merely expanded and capitalized on it, adding extra bits (including the last part, in the hospital wing) Thanks, Silver!**

The bell for lunch rang, cutting Professor McGonagall off mid-sentence. She sighed and waved a hand, dismissing the Transfiguration class.

Ginny Weasley haphazardly shoved her things into her bag and raced out of the classroom, colliding with Draco Malfoy.

She let out a startled 'Eep!' and backed away nervously, not daring to look the older Slytherin in the eye. Offending a Malfoy was about as dangerous as tickling a sleeping dragon. **(1)**

He glared at her and she could practically _sense_the venom in that look.

'Why, what is this? A Weasley, hoping to get up and close with a Malfoy?' he sneered.

Quite a few students had stopped to watch the show. The Slytherins in the crowd jeered at Ginny, eager to unnerve the petite Gryffindor.

Neville stepped forward, intending to defend Ginny, but she waved him away with a determined 'I can fend him off myself.'

To the cocky blonde turning his nose up at her, she retorted, 'I wouldn't go near you with a twenty-foot broomstick.'

His face darkened and he whipped out his wand. She slipped hers out from her sleeve and raised it, tip pointing at Draco.

His scowl was fixed firmly on his face, but she saw a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Their eyes sparkled- not with malice, as the audience was intended to believe, but with mirth and something more.

Draco suddenly slashed his wand through the air, but before he could finish the motion, Ginny's well-aimed hex knocked him out. She glanced around at her eager viewers. 'Whoops!' she said loudly. 'Guess I'll have to take this piece of Slytherin trash up to the medical bay, then.'

None too gently, she yanked a feebly-twitching Draco to his feet and hauled him off to Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing.

**(X)-(X)-(X)****  
**The matron asked Ginny-for the umpteenth time!- what exactly had happened to Draco. Ginny merely shrugged and gave the classic answer that has frustrated plenty of curious people everywhere: 'I don't know.' **(2)**

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

'He should be fine; he'll regain full consciousness soon. I shall return to my office. Do you want to stay here or-'

'No, it's fine, I'll stay,' Ginny said hurriedly- perhaps too eagerly, because the matron gave her an odd look. 'Well, don't try any funny tricks on him,' she said warily, knowing of the ages-old Gryffindor versus Slytherin feud. She left the room and went back to stewing potions in her office.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Draco opened his eyes and sat up. He smiled warmly at Ginny, who grinned back.

'You didn't really have to make that spell so powerful, you know,' he complained, rubbing his sore neck.

Ginny shrugged. 'I had to make it look realistic.'

You see, the whole thing had been a ploy.

The couple had been together in secret for quite some time now. Unfortunately, rumors were already flying, reports of the pretty redhead seen with Draco on numerous occasions. That little scenario had been staged to dispel everyone's suspicions; the insults thrown had been empty ones, and Ginny's hex had been deliberately made weak.

She touched her lips to Draco's in a soft but passionate kiss. As he entwined his hands in her hair and kissed her back, she thought: _Messing around with everyone's confusions about us is fun, but this is so much better._

**(1) If I remember correctly, this is the translation of the Hogwarts motto. Or was it 'poke a sleeping dragon'? Someone enlighten me.**

**(2) Hehe. This strategy has already been used by me against my mother whenever she wants to know why my brother's possessions 'mysteriously' vanish. ;) Yup, I'm evil. And a loyal Hufflepuff. Silver (along with many other people) is of the opinion that I should have been a Slytherin. o.O But… I'm still a Badger, through and through. :)**


End file.
